The New Arrival
by paragirl91
Summary: There's a new member of the Brady Hay clan. (Just a little cute idea that I had. Going to be a collection of chapters depicting different domestic scenarios with the new arrival. Rated M for other chapters.) Illustration by the very talented Gay Love Fan Art on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that you'll need to suspend your disbelief for this fic. Obviously you can't make a test tube baby from two sperm cells, but I wanted to create a Stendan baby that really would be part of both Ste and Brendan, rather than having them adopt or use a surrogate. I also have no idea how these things work in real life, so this is just my own imaginings.**

**I intend to write a few chapters of this, just as a little collection of domestic one shots with the new baby. **

**Rated M for some of the chapters.**

"Leah! Come back ere!"

Leah was so hyper this morning bless her, couldn't wait to meet her new baby brother. She was currently running around the flat trying to pick up every toy she could find.

"Do you think my baby brother will like this one?"

"Well he can't really play with anythin until he's a little bit older, but you can find him a nice teddy" Ste quickly assured her as her face dropped, "We can put it in his cot."

"YAY!" Leah cheered, and before Ste could blink she was already in her bedroom emptying every toy box all over the floor.

When Brendan's keys jingled in the lock the flat looked like a bomb had hit it. Ste was practically following Leah around trying to put away everything she was getting out, but as quick as he was tidying, Leah was making a mess all over again. Brendan surveyed the jungle of toys that was waiting to meet him with a bemused look. It looked like Toys R Us had exploded in their living room., he couldn't help but chuckle though as Ste gave him a frantic "help me?" look.

"Wow, what's been goin on here?" Brendan asked.

Ste rolled his eyes.

"Finding toys for my new brother" Leah proudly answered.

Brendan raised an eyebrow at Ste and followed it with a knowing smile, signalling that they'd let Leah get on with it and relish in the big sister act.

"So where's ye other brother?" Brendan asked Leah, looking around the room to locate Lucas' whereabouts.

"Stayed with Amy in the end" Ste replied as he flopped exhaustedly into an armchair, he was so exhausted but they had to be ready to leave in an hour.

"Everythin ok?" Brendan asked as he switched on the kettle.

"Yeah, he just got a bit overwhelmed and teary cus our Leah were so excitable. Isn't really old enough yet to properly understand what's goin on, so me and Ames decided it were best if he stay at home today and we can introduce him tomorrow once everythin's settled down a bit."

Brendan grunted in approval.

Ste let his eyelids droop then, nodded off for a split second before he could sense Brendan lingering over him, opening his eyes to a cup of tea being passed to him.

"Cheers Bren." Ste smiled.

"You drink that up, I'll go check Leah hasn't turned her room in to a jumble sale. We need to leave soon." Brendan pecked Ste lovingly on the forehead before heading down the hallway.

The hot drink soothingly warmed Ste's insides, although he realised that the even warmer sensation within him, making his heart swell, was the contentment of domestic bliss. Ste had the family he had always wanted, and it was soon to get bigger.

Brendan was focusing on the road as they cruised along in their BMW, Leah sat in the back, far too engrossed in a conversation between two of her Barbies, (the hunt for the teddy had been ditched when she found some of her long lost dolls).

Ste let his head lay back against the head rest and enjoyed the blur of scenery as they drew closer to their destination.

Ste hadn't realised he'd nodded off again until he felt the warmth of Brendan's hand resting on his knee. He turned his head and gave him a loving smile which Brendan reciprocated before turning his eyes back on to the road.

"Ye nervous?" Brendan asked him.

"Yeah a bit" Ste admitted, "How about you?"

"Brickin it!" Brendan chuckled which made Ste giggle too, but then rolled his eyes whilst shaking his head.

"You're gonna be a fab dad Bren" Ste soothed as he placed his palm over Brendan's hand still positioned on his knee.

"You've already done so much for our Leah and Lucas, and I know it's been tough with ya own kids at times" Brendan grimaced at the reminder, "but we all know that were more Eileen's fault anyway, she were hardly compromising were she? It's not like you haven't tried."

"You're too good to me Steven" Brendan smiled.

"I'm only tellin the truth" Ste smiled back as he gave Brendan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

It wasn't long after until the car tyres slowed to a stop over the gravel of the hospital car park.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Leah yelled excitably.

"Ok calm down, you mustn't shout around ya new brother" Ste scolded, "You'll scare him."

Leah responded by putting her finger to her lips, signalling a vow of silence. She was very clever and observant for a six year old, must have got it from her mum Ste thought to himself.

"Ye got all the necessary paper work?" Brendan asked as he unbuckled Leah from her booster seat.

"Yeah both our passports are in me pocket" Ste replied, "And I already sent em an email with copies of our bith certificates attached."

"Brilliant stuff!" Brendan smiled as he lifted out Leah and locked up the car.

"You paid for everyfin ages ago didn't ya?" Ste asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah it's all sorted."

Ste walked around the car to take hold of Leah's hand, and gave Brendan a quick peck.

The three of them strolled towards the reception door, stomachs full of excited butterflies.

Ste was letting Leah choose a chocolate bar from the vending machine whilst he let Brendan fill in the paper work at reception. Brendan was better than him when it came to things like that.

"Steven?" Brendan called over his shoulder, "Can ye come and sign ye name on this?"

Ste took the pen, made a small squiggle and passed it back over.

"Thank you Mr Hay." The receptionist smiled at him. "Now if you'd like to follow my colleague Sue here, she will take you to meet your son."

Brendan and Ste both gave a nervous smile as a middle aged woman in a nurses uniform made her way towards them from behind the reception desk.

"Right come ere Leah!" Ste beckoned over his daughter. She hurried over and gripped his hand tightly.

The three of them then followed nurse Sue along various corridors in silence, anxious to meet the tiny bundle.

They were soon led on to a ward entitled 'Baby Unit' as Sue kept turning around and giving the couple reassuring smiles. They must have looked like a bag of nerves by now.

A set of double doors were now the only thing separating Ste and Brendan from their baby, once they'd walked through, they both crept over to the little hospital cot that he was cradled in.

"I'll leave you to it." Smiled Sue as she backed out of the room. "You'll just need to sign a release form on your way out back at reception."

Brendan nodded and Ste mouthed thank you as they were left alone with their little family.

"He's got your eyes" Ste smiled to Brendan as he snuck an arm around his waist.

"But your long lashes" Brendan mused as he stroked a finger down the baby boy's cheek.

"Daddy can you lift me up?" Leah asked. "I can't see!"

Ste scooped her up and let her coo over her new baby brother.

"What's his name?" She enquired.

Brendan glanced over at Ste to see if he had any thoughts.

"Well I were thinkin" Ste said to both, "that like, you know in that Twilight film right?"

"The one with all the vampires?" Leah interrupted.

"Yeah that one." Ste smiled

"Steven I am not naming my child after a fictional character." Brendan groaned.

Ste laughed. "Dint meant that! What I were gonna say, were that, you know they name the baby by combining both their mum's names?"

Brendan suddenly tensed and looked wary.

Ste stroked a reassuring arm down his boyfriend's. "Don't worry, I weren't suggesting any of our parent's names." He grimaced at the thought. "But, well tell me if you think it's stupid, but I thought it might be nice to combine our names. So when I did that, I came up with Stendan." He looked cautiously at Brendan. "Whatcha think?"

Brendan's silence worried him for a moment, he was just staring down at the baby. But when he lifted his gaze to meet Ste's, Ste knew that look, and knew that his partner was in agreement.

"I think it's the perfect name." Brendan smiled. "D'ya think ya new brother looks like a Stendan?" Brendan asked Leah.

"Stendan Brady Hay!" Leah grinned.

"Stendan Brady Hay!" Ste and Brendan both announced at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brendan bustled through the door, arms full of carrier bags brimming with nappies, baby wipes, and milk formula. He looked like he'd worked up a sweat.

"Bloody Saturday shoppers!" He grumbled.

Ste laughed at his mood and went to help him with the bags.

"Busy?" He asked, still grinning as he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, taking one of the bags out of his hand.

"Steven I feel so outta practice with all this." Brendan held up his bag laden arms in mock defeat.

"Well it's been a while for me an all, but it comes back to ya." Ste reassured. "Like ridin a bike or summin innit?"

Stendan started crying on queue, Brendan rolled his eyes as Leah came running out of the makeshift nursery (a cot in the corner of Ste and Brendan's bedroom.)

"He's crying!"

Leah always did like to state the obvious.

"That's the second time she's woken him up today!" Brendan groaned, eyes looking heavy with lack of sleep. Ste didn't look much better.

"I DIDN'T!" Leah panicked, lip starting to wobble as she thought she was going to get told off.

"No it's ok." Ste reassured as he stroked her hair, "He's probably hungry."

"Will ya make up some milk ready Bren?"

Brendan exhaustedly dumped the carrier bags down on the floor and started to rummage for the tins of milk powder. Who'd have thought, that ten years down the line he'd be back at the baby stage again. Paddy was meant to be the last, but then again, Brendan was coping with Leah and Lucas wasn't he? Grew fond of them as though they were his own. And he never thought he would have met someone like Steven, someone who would make him whole again, change his whole world around and show him what life was all about. He wanted this family with Steven, because this was where he was home.

Ste was now sat on the sofa, Stendan cradled in his arms sucking contentedly from his milk bottle, Leah squashed in to his side watching, as though this was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. To her, baby Stendan was like a real life doll.

Brendan stood watching them for a moment, a scene like this made all of his previous complaints seem irrelevant now. This family picture was the reward at the end of the struggle.

A knock at the door soon pulled him out of his reverie.

"That'll be Amy." Ste turned to Brendan.

"MUMMY!" Leah jumped up.

"SSSH!" Brendan and Ste both scolded. Stendan had started to drift off to sleep whilst having his milk, the last thing they wanted was a crying sleepy baby.

"Hiya" Amy greeted as Brendan opened the door, Leah squeezing her tight before she'd even had chance to do anything else.

Lucas snuck out from behind where Amy was standing to give Brendan a bashful smile. The little boy went from coy one minute, to hyperactive the next, he was an impossible character to judge.

Brendan gave Amy an awkward smile, still unaware of where they stood with each other sometimes. Brendan had certainly proved himself to her, but that was the thing, he was always under her scrutiny, and knew he probably always would be. He didn't really care what she thought, but he made an effort for Ste's sake, knew that the slightest little slip up would have Ste missing his kids again, and he really couldn't bear to see him go through so much pain again.

"So where is he then?" Amy cooed as Brendan let her through the door.

Ste shuffled from his seat on the sofa, carefully trying to stand up with the baby in his arms, without waking him up.

"He fell asleep while I was feedin him." Ste whispered, "But have a hold, I'm sure if we're careful he won't stir."

Amy took the tiny bundle in her arms, and from the smile on her face, you'd think she was the gushing mother.

Ste scooped up Lucas, swinging him around and smothering him with kisses. Leah had gotten a lot of attention over the last couple of days, so now it was Lucas' turn. Ste always was very attentive at treating them equally.

"Oh Ste he's gorgeous!" Amy gushed.

"Of course he is!" Ste grinned, "Just look at his parents."

"How is Brendan doin?" She asked, voice now slightly lowered. Brendan had disappeared, so she hoped he was enough out of ear shot not to hear their conversation.

"I can't really imagine him with a newborn baby, hardly the gentle type is he?"

"Err speak for yourself!"

Ste would always be defensive of Brendan.

"I told ya Ames, you'll never know him like I do. He can be proper gentle when he wants to be….when we're on our own." A sentimental smile formed on his lips.

"Urgh alright Ste!" Amy winced. "I don't need the gory details! That isn't really what I meant."

The conversation soon died when the bathroom door handle went and Brendan came walking out.

"Everythin alright?" He cocked his eyebrow when he realised that Ste and Amy were both just watching him as though he'd interrupted something.

"Was just sayin how much he looks like ya both." Amy forced a smile.

"D'ya want me to put him down now?" Brendan asked, conveniently ignoring Amy.

Ste looked awkward.

"Err yeah, ok, if ya don't mind."

Brendan slipped an arm under the baby's head, sliding him out of Amy's arms and walked off to the bedroom.

"Cuppa?" Ste asked.

"Love one." Said Amy as she went over to inspect Leah and Lucas cross legged in their bedroom, colouring on the floor.

As Ste was stirring in the sugars, Brendan sneaked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in to his front. He'd noticed Amy wasn't in the room, so took this as his queue to be able to catch a quick bit of intimacy. He nuzzled his facial hair in to his neck.

"Bren you'll make me spill the tea." Ste giggled.

"Try and keep the kids outta our room now will ya?" Brendan asked, breath tickling down Ste's neck. "Stendan's out like a light, so I don't want him bein disturbed."

"Yeah it's alright, they're colourin in their room at the moment, and Ames will probably be headin off with em once she's drank her tea anyway."

Ste felt Brendan's smile form across his skin.

"What?" He asked, trying not to laugh as he knew what was about to come out of Brendan's mouth.

"Baby asleep, kids going soon…looks like we might finally get some quiet time."

"You know I can't be quiet though." Ste flirtatiously smiled as he turned around to face Brendan.

"Now that's true." Brendan raised his eyebrow in that cocky flirtatious way that will always make Ste go weak at the knees…..and hard in other areas.

"Especially after what I have in store for ye."

Ste reached up on his tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Brendan did him the honours, relishing in the feel of their lips together. Things were about to get heated until Amy walked back in, startling them back in to reality. Brendan couldn't work out if she looked embarrassed or annoyed, he didn't bother to hide his own look of annoyance anyhow. Ste instantly reddened, looking like a school boy who'd been caught snogging behind the bike sheds, not a twenty seven year old who was innocently sharing a kiss with his long term partner.

Ste was still blushing when he handed Amy her mug of tea, she tried to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"So has Leah been behavin herself?"

"Oh yeah she's been a gem." Answered Ste, grateful for the distraction.

"Like a little mother herself." Brendan added, taking a sip of his tea, always more casual than Ste. He hadn't batted an eyelid towards Amy. Funny how he was so insecure all those years ago at the start of their relationship (if you could call it that), but now, he really couldn't care less who saw how much he loved Steven. One of the many reasons why Ste had known that Brendan really had changed this time.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Amy as she hurried over towards the front door where she'd left a gift bag on the carpet. "Just a little something." She smiled.

Ste pulled out a tiny blue baby grow.

"Oh Ames it's lovely, thank you." He pulled her in to a hug.

Brendan took it from Ste, inspecting. He couldn't remember seeing anything so small, even when his boys were born. He found it worrying sometimes how little he could remember from their childhood. He tried to push the instant feeling of regret to the back of his mind, folded the baby grow back up, and placed it back in to the bag attempting to give Amy his most gracious smile.

"Kids are ya ready to go?" Amy called.

They instantly both came rushing through.

"We don't wanna go!"

Ste felt bad that Lucas hadn't been able to see much of Stendan because he'd been asleep, but Lucas was still only little himself, probably found it difficult to take it all in anyway.

"You'll be back at the weekend." Ste reassured, giving both a kiss goodbye. "We'll do somethin fun yeah? Go out for the day. So think about what you wanna do, and mummy can let me know." He then kissed Amy on the cheek. "Thanks again for the pressie."

"Oh no problem Ste, he's such a little cutie…bye Brendan."

Brendan mustered a "See ya" as he hugged Leah and Lucas goodbye.

Finally everyone had bustled out the door and Ste and Brendan were actually left with some peace and quiet. Stendan still asleep.

Both looked exhausted, but too eager to pick up from where they'd left off.

A grin spread over Ste's lips as Brendan moved towards him and opened his arms for an embrace. Ste slotted in to his arms perfectly and rested his head on his shoulder, eyes briefly closing in contended bliss. Relaxing, a low purring sound emanated from his lips.

Brendan kissed the top of his head, and then brought a finger under his chin to tilt his head up, enabling him to reach his lips. A small peck then turned in to a deeper kiss, tongues starting to entwine as Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist never wanting to let go.

Brendan could never have enough of Ste, even has he plunged everything he had in to their kiss, it would still never be enough, could never fully display how Steven was his everything. And now Steven was also the father of his child, their child that they had together, the product of their love.

He slipped his hands down to rest on Steven's backside, resulting in Ste pushing his groin in to Brendan's making them both release a guttural groan.

Ste started fumbling to undo the few buttons on Brendan's top as Brendan slipped his hands under the waistline of Ste's tracksuit bottoms. This made Ste produce another groaning type sound, one full of lust and urgency.

Ste pushed Brendan's top up over his head, Brendan having to remove his hands briefly from Steven's skin to free his arms of his clothing. Ste always admired Brendan's muscled torso and let his hands smooth up and down his biceps, relishing in the feel.

Brendan instantly placed his hands back on Ste's buttocks, now gradually pushing his trackies further down, along with his boxers, baring skin.

Ste planted kisses across Brendan's torso, tickling his nose in the chest hair and every so often feeling the cold metal of the cross he wore around his neck. He started to move lower with his kisses, spurred on by Brendan's frantic groping of his arse, he could feel them both getting significantly harder.

Brendan slid his right hand from Ste's bum, around to his now rock hard penis. His tracksuit bottoms and boxers were now pooled around his ankles giving Brendan easy access. He fondled with his balls, loving the way that it made Ste squirm, his breathing had increased and sounded harsher, and his kisses over Brendan's chest were now turning sloppier and more frantic. Ste was starting to lose control.

Brendan started moving his hand from base to tip, increasing his actions until Ste could no longer comprehend anything and slumped his weight in to Brendan, he was going dizzy, dizzy from Brendan, and he couldn't get enough.

Ste was now making the filthiest noises right in the middle of their living room.

"Lucky we have net curtains up at that kitchen window" Brendan thought to himself "otherwise anyone walking by might get a shock."

He couldn't deny though that the thought of anyone seeing them both like this really turned him on, the thought made him pump Steven's cock harder and faster.

Brendan started unbuckling himself, desperate to feel Steven on his own erect penis.

As if on queue, Stendan started wailing. It took a moment for both men to comprehend what was happening through their lust filled daze. They both looked at each other in a state of frustrated disbelief. Brendan's chest was sweaty and red from Steven's kisses, and Ste's hair was ruffled, face flushed and penis painfully erect, he let out a small cry of annoyance.

Brendan zipped himself back up and gave Ste a quick kiss.

"I'll go….why don't ye go run a bath. Ye look a bit of a state." He winked.

Ste sighed and started to pull his trousers back up.

"I'll come join ye in a bit." Brendan called over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom. "Sort ye out myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ste..Steve….STEVEN!" Brendan started yelling.

Ste rushed out of the bathroom that he was in the middle of cleaning:

"Bren I were in the middle of…..what the?" He then erupted in to his famous donkey laugh.

"It's not funny Steven! Come and help me will ye?"

Brendan did not look amused. He was knelt down on the living room carpet, baby Stendan laid out in front of him on a changing mat, and water was running down Brendan's face as he wrestled a nappy between the baby's legs.

"Did he? Is that?"

Ste couldn't stop laughing as he realised that Stendan had clearly wee'd all over Brendan's face. And the look of stress and unamusement that Brendan wore only made it funnier.

"Just go and get me a wipe or something will ye? For God's sakes." Brendan grumbled.

Ste knew not to push it any further right now and walked off to their bedroom in search of baby wipes, a smirk still spread across his lips.

As he walked back in to the living area Brendan had now successfully fastened the nappy and was doing up the last couple of poppers on Stendan's all in one vest. Ste knelt down on the carpet next to him and started wiping Brendan's face for him, still grinning.

"Oh I'm glad you find it so amusing Steven, coulda got in my eye, I could be blind right now! What would ye say to that then?"

"Oh stop bein such a baby" Ste chuckled, "Happens to the best of us."

"Really?" Brendan challenged.

"Course!" Ste replied, "Our Lucas used to hit me in the face all the time, used to wanna wear goggles every time I changed his bum."

"Huh" Brendan grunted, "Used to leave all that kinda thing to Eileen….guess I've got a lot to learn."

"You're doin fine" Ste praised as he wrapped an arm around Brendan's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. He used his free arm to tickle Stendan's tummy, producing a small gurgle and grin from the tiny baby. This caused both men to grin ecstatically and relish in the joy they could get from their son.

"Let's finish gettin you dressed little man." Ste cooed. "Shall we let daddy Brendan do the honours? Yes…..yes we will."

"Go pick him something out then Steven, and then I'll get him dressed. When will Leah and Lucas be here?"

"About half an hour" Ste shouted as he disappeared in to the bedroom.

Soon he was returning with an outfit that he thrust in to Brendan's hands. Brendan held it up disapprovingly.

"Seriously Steven? A sailor outfit? Are ye tryin to make our son gay from birth?"

"Oh shut it you!" Ste laughed, nudging into Brendan's side, almost making him lose his balance. "It's cute innit! And seein as we're goin to the beach I wanted our boy to look the part."

He started cooing to the baby again:

"You'll be the cutest baby there won't you? Yes you will…yes you will!"

Brendan sighed in defeat.

"Let me get him dressed then will ye?"

Ste placed a kiss on Stendan's head and then lifted himself up from his position on the floor. "I'll start packin the picnic."

Ste was wrapping the last sandwich when the kids started knocking on the door. Brendan had Stendan in his arms, sat on the sofa watching the telly, so Ste went to answer.

Leah and Lucas were stood on the doorstep already in their swimming costumes, sunglasses on, with inflatable rubber rings around their middle and excited grins to match.

"WOW! LOOK AT YOU TWO!" Ste enthusiastically grinned. "Now don't you both look the part!"

"We're goin to the beach!" They both cheered.

"Come on then" Ste laughed as he ushered them inside.

"Sorry, they're a bit overexcited" Amy laughed, "would hardly sleep last night."

"Awww no worries, it's cute innit" Ste grinned like a big kid himself.

"Right well their towels and sun cream are in this bag" Amy explained as she handed it over. "Best be off, I've got a hair appointment to get to."

"Alright, see ya!" Ste waved as Amy disappeared from sight.

When Ste walked back in to the living area, Brendan had sat Stendan in his baby carrier on the floor and was now excitedly talking to Leah and Lucas about all the things they could do at the seaside today.

Ste smiled to himself before interrupting:

"Alright everyone, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Cheered Leah and Lucas simultaneously.

Ste mimicked their cheers and grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter to toss to Brendan.

"Go start the car and I'll bring Stendan through."

Ste hurriedly slung the strap of the baby changing bag over his back, pulled up the handle of Stendan's car seat, and then grabbed the carrier bag that Amy had packed for the kids. Shutting the door behind him with his hands full was a bit of a task but eventually he managed it, Ste was ready to moan at Brendan for not helping but as soon as he walked over to the car he couldn't stop the warm happy feeling that was now spreading through his chest. Brendan was leant over the back of the driver's seat chatting away to Leah and Lucas who were listening intently. All three were smiling and laughing away and Ste was so proud at the father role that Brendan was so quickly becoming accustomed to again.

Ste opened the car door and placed Stendan's seat down next to Leah who automatically reached out a hand to stroke her baby brother's face.

"Make sure you're gentle." Ste smiled at his daughter.

Entranced with the baby Leah carefully stroked his face until his eyes started falling heavy in to sleep. Lucas was far more interested in the bag of jelly babies that Brendan had given him.

"Where'd he get those from?" Ste asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"I had em in the door pocket for a rainy day" Brendan replied.

"Well the sun is out Brendan" Ste mock scolded. "If he has a sugar rush and starts goin hyper, then I know who to blame, and you can deal wiv him."

"Sure thing!" Brendan replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes, playing along to Steven's pretend annoyance. Both made eye contact then and grinned.

The drive to the beach took about an hour, but Ste and Brendan kept the kids amused with a game of eye spy, and miraculously Stendan stayed asleep, even when Ste put on his mix CD and him and Leah laughed as they made Brendan sing along to Katy Perry.

"We're here!" Brendan announced as he parallel parked along the seafront.

Leah and Lucas started unbuckling their seatbelts before Brendan had even turned off the engine.

"Hold up kids!" Ste warned, "I'll let ya out the car, these roads are very busy so we gotta be careful."

He made sure they waited on the path whilst he got the bags out of the boot and Brendan lifted out Stendan from the back seat.

"OH SH.." Ste quickly stopped himself from swearing as Brendan's head shot up in panic. "Sugar!" He exclaimed. "I've flippin left the picnic at home aint I? What a pleb!"

"Oh Steven whatever will we do with ye? Don't worry, we can get fish and chips."

"Alright" Ste sighed.

"Or maybe a battered sausage?" Brendan leant in to Ste and whispered in his ear, voice laced with innuendo.

Ste let out a laugh.

"Well ya know I can't never say no to a bit of sausage."

"We'll make sure it's jumbo sized."

Ste was glad that conversations like this would easily go over the kids' heads.

They all made their way down the beach steps, Ste with Leah and Lucas on each hand, and Brendan carrying Stendan in his car seat.

There were families dotted all over the expanse of the beach so they had to weave in and out for a while until they found a suitable space. Once located they got the towels spread out and Ste and Brendan sat down to relax, they should have realised however that relaxation was not included when it came to looking after young children.

Leah and Lucas started running off towards the sea so Ste had to quickly call them back so he could cover them in sun cream.

"Lucas, will ya hold still!" Ste complained as Lucas was too eager to play in the sand, but sand and sun cream were really not a good mixture.

Leah was wrinkling up her nose as Brendan tried to dab the lotion over her face.

"It tickles!" She laughed.

"And so does this" Brendan pretended to growl, using both hands to tickle Leah and make her squirm.

Ste looked over and smiled.

"Right, all done Lucas." Ste had to grab his son before he immediately ran off.

"If you wanna go in the sea you ave to wait for me or daddy Brendan to come with ya, we don't want ya gettin lost."

Lucas pouted, the image of his father.

"Fancy a dip in the sea Bren?" Ste asked.

"Why don't we all go?" He replied, "We can dip Stendan's toes in."

"Aww good idea." Ste smiled, "Hang on tight to him though, some of them waves are well big! Much too big for our little sailor." Ste was now tickling Stendan under the chin as Brendan held him to his front, facing out so the baby could see what was going on.

Ste then crouched down to his other two childrens' height, holding their hands and shouted "LAST ONE TO THE SEA'S A ROTTEN EGG!" as the three of them raced down to the beach.

Brendan huffed a laugh and slowly followed them with Stendan in his arms, when he reached the shore Ste and the kids were happily splashing around, unsurprisingly Ste looked like he was having more fun than the kids and was definitely making the most noise. That was one of the things Brendan loved about him though, even if he was carrying the world on his shoulders, Steven could still be so carefree, especially when it came to his children, he only wanted to give them the happiest of memories. Brendan was sad that his own children didn't have such memories with him so this was one thing he was damn sure he would get right with Stendan.

He crouched down close to where the waves were washing in and slowly dangled Stendan's feet so they would brush against the water. Stendan's immediate reaction was to try and wriggle away, shocked by the feel of the sea, but as Brendan got him used to it, lifting him up and down in playful motions, the baby was soon smiling and gurgling enjoying this new experience.

Ste then came over with Leah and Lucas in tow, hair now completely wet.

"Oh Bren, he's lovin that aint he? Just look at his little face."

Ste and Brendan were both smiling, epitomes of the proud parent. They splashed Stendan around for a little bit longer until Ste decided that it was probably time to give him his milk now. They all headed back up the beach towards the towels laid out and Ste settled down cross legged, baby in lap. As he fed Stendan, Leah and Lucas decided it would be a good idea to persuade Brendan to let them bury him in the sand.

"Really kids? Really? Can't ye just be content with buildin a sandcastle or something?" Brendan pleaded.

"Nope!" Leah stood in front of him, arms folded, determined to get her own way. It always worked.

Ste was the onlooker, just sat laughing knowing that Brendan would never win this battle. Brendan knew it himself.

"Ye sure ye don't want me to bury _you _in the sand instead?" Brendan asked Lucas, his final attempt to get out of it.

Lucas looked at his sister for a response, so when Leah shook her head Brendan admitted defeat, laying down on the sand so the kids could start covering him in the stuff.

He squinted his eyes shut as sand started flying in the air, spluttering every so often as he ended up with some in his mouth. Ste could only watch on and laugh with a now sleeping baby content in his arms.

Once Leah and Lucas had effectively covered the majority of Brendan from the neck down, Ste gently laid Stendan in to his baby carrier and went over to help with the finishing touches.

"Wow you've buried daddy Brendan" Ste praised his children who were now looking up at him with accomplished smiles.

"Now we've just gotta pat it all down all over so he stays in place" Ste instructed, "and…" He had an idea.

Brendan opened one eye in a warning:

"Steven, what are ye planning?"

Ste didn't answer and just smirked.

Soon he was moulding two mounds of sand on Brendan's chest so it looked like he had boobs.

"For God's sakes Steven, you're so childish sometimes." Brendan complained.

Ste, Leah, and Lucas just laughed at him, finding it highly amusing.

Ste leant back over to the bags to retrieve his mobile and snapped a picture of Brendan. "A good one for blackmail" he thought.

As soon as Brendan had realised what Ste had done he pushed his way up through the sand to free himself, grunting and groaning about how it wasn't funny.

"I'll get ye back for that." He warned.

Ste only continued with his donkey laugh.

Once Brendan had washed himself off in the sea, Leah and Lucas started complaining of hunger. The time had gone surprisingly quickly, so Ste promised that if they got dressed they could all go and get fish and chips now.

Sat on white plastic chairs at a matching table outside of the shop, the family sat quietly munching away on their dinner, Brendan making a mess as always.

"You've got cod in ya moustache." Ste laughed as he tried to flick it away with his own hand.

Brendan let him but carried on eating. Leah was now having a fight with a ketchup bottle, and Brendan was trying not to laugh at his own innuendos every time Ste took a bite of the sausage that Brendan had kept to his word of ordering him.

The car journey home was peaceful as all of the children slept in the back of the car. Ste started to let his own eyelids droop but soon opened his eyes again as he felt the warmth of Brendan's hand encase his own that was rested on his lap.

"A successful day don't ye think?" Brendan smiled.

Ste mimicked the smile back, it really had been perfect.

"You weren't sayin that when you had a pair of sand boobs." Ste teased. He loved to wind up Brendan.

Brendan smiled and shook his head, not playing up to a reaction, he was pretty warn out now if he was being honest.

"Remember we need to drop the kids at Amy's on the way back." Ste reminded.

"Got ye." Brendan replied.

His mobile started ringing, but as he was driving he got Steven to answer it.

"Oooh it's Cheryl!" Ste exclaimed happily.

"Hiya Chez! Yeah yeah we're all good ta, just on our way back from the beach….I know, with any luck we'll have a well good summer. Yeah…so what ave you been up to? How's Nate?…Really? Oh my god Chez that would be great. Yeah Brendan would love that!"

Brendan looked over to try and ask Ste what his sister was saying.

"Gonna come down" Ste mouthed to him.

"Can't wait for ya to meet Stendan." He carried on to Cheryl. "Awww you're gonna love him, gonna be the best auntie and God mother ever! Aww…..aww yeah…ermmm yeah, yeah that should be fine actually…alright then, can't wait. See ya then Cheryl…yeah will do….love ya, bye!"

Ste turned to Brendan:

"She sends her love and is gonna come down next week. How great will that be? I knew we didn't have anythin on so knew it would be fine."

"Yeah…yeah that's great" Brendan smiled, he really was missing his sister. With work commitments and then Stendan on the way it had been difficult for Brendan and Ste to plan trips over to Ireland to stay at Cheryl and Nate's new home. They'd been over for the wedding, but there was a long time since and Cheryl still had yet to meet her new nephew. She'd sent present upon present in the post and Ste had kept her updated with pictures but they'd all been eagerly awaiting for a good time to arrange a visit.

Brendan placed his hand back upon Ste's knee and smiled the whole way home.

**Hope this chapter was ok, apologies for the lack of M if any of you lot particularly like that kind of thing ;) but I felt like it would be too random to add in this particular chapter. So have just given you all some happy Stendan fluff to keep you all going. The next chapter will be when Cheryl and Nate come to visit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So sorry guys that it's been quite a while for a new chapter of this, got carried away writing 'Vulnerable' and then a busy work schedule has left me with little time to write, but hopefully this next chapter will keep you going.**

'Where is he? Where's my beautiful nephew?' Cheryl's voice boomed as she bustled through Ste and Brendan's front door, Nate in tow struggling with a rather large suitcase, evidence of Cheryl's over packing.

Ste stepped back to let them both pass, chuckling at Cheryl's enthusiastic manner that he had to admit he had missed.

'He's over there' he smiled, pointing to Brendan who was easing himself off of the sofa, baby in arms. Nate gave Ste a knowing smile as he managed to place down the heavy suitcase, then able to greet him in a polite embrace.

'Come to auntie Cheryl!' Cheryl cooed as she made a beeline for the baby in Brendan's arms, scooping him out of his hold and instantly fussing and plying baby Stendan with copious amounts of attention. She rocked the baby in her arms, tickling his chin and stroking his face, forgetting anyone else in the room existed.

'Nice to see ye too sis' Brendan smirked, sarcasm in his voice as he enjoyed watching his closest blood relative with his own flesh and blood.

Cheryl continued fussing over Stendan, still keeping her eyes on the baby when she spoke to Brendan.

'Oh Bren ye not getting jealous now are ye?' she laughed.

'Can always tickle ye under the chin too if ye like?'

'I think I'll pass' he smiled as he went over and kissed her on the cheek. Then making his way in to the kitchen area to properly greet Nate with a pat on the back .

'So ya comin to stay for a year then?' Ste laughed as he looked over at the gigantic case of luggage Nate had struggled through the door with.

'You're lucky I managed to persuade her not to bring the separate suitcase for shoes she was so adamant on bringing' replied Nate as he raised an eyebrow.

'Well I didn't know what the weather was gonna be like!' Cheryl attempted in defence.

The three men just laughed at the serious expression on Cheryl's face.

Ste had rearranged Leah and Lucas' bedroom for Cheryl and Nate to stay in. Once they were all unpacked, Brendan put the kettle on while Ste made up some milk formula, promising Cheryl that he would let her feed Stendan.

'She gettin in some practice for your future brood?' Brendan smirked to Nate as he spooned sugars in to the cups of tea lined up.

Nate flushed slightly, clearly not ready yet for the dozen children that Cheryl had in mind, but then again, when was a man ever completely ready for a house of screaming babies?

Brendan chuckled at the look of horror that was spreading over his face and decided to pass the poor bloke his tea.

'Our Chez will be a top ma, always a people person. I think she was born for it.'

Both men then turned to look over at Cheryl who was smiling down at Stendan, now feeding him his milk that Ste had prepared.

Brendan leant against the work top, feet crossed, mug cradled in hand.

'Oi, where's mine?' Ste smirked, walking over as Brendan took a sip.

He eagerly wrapped his arms around Brendan's middle, pecking him on the lips. Brendan reached behind himself for Steven's tea, 'Here y'are.'

'So…..what are the plans for ya stay then?' Ste asked as he blew ripples over his drink.

Nate was now perched on the sofa next to Cheryl, admiring the way she was so at ease with her new nephew, anyone would think she was the mother.

'Well…..' Cheryl answered, a knowing tone to her voice. 'We were thinkin that we could baby sit tonight and let you boys have a night out, baby less, have some fun.'

'Aww Chez that's dead nice that, but we can't expect you to do that, can we Bren? I mean, you've only just got ere, would be rude of us to just go out and leave ya to it.'

Ste looked at Brendan to back him up, however the look on Brendan's face said that he was rather taken by this plan.

'It would be nice to go out though Steven….just the two of us. We've had all systems go the last couple of weeks with the kids, ye deserve to relax.'

'See!' Cheryl tilted her head over towards Brendan. 'Listen to our Bren Ste, let him wine and dine you' she waggled her eyebrows at that, 'take advantage babe. Free babysitters for the night, use us while we're on tap, won't be here next week.'

Ste's resolve was starting to crumble.

'Ohhh alright!' Ste gave in. 'But only cus ya offered….we'd never take advantage of ya.'

'I know babe' Cheryl smiled. 'If I'm being honest, I'm the one being selfish here, I just wanted this little bundle of cuteness all to myself.' She started cooing over Stendan again, signalling to Ste and Brendan that she had this all under control.

'We gonna be one of those couples that has to do date night to get away from the kids and rekindle the flames?' Ste donkey laughed.

'Before ye know it Steven you'll be declining sex for sleep and driving a Volkswagen.' Brendan replied seriously as he focused on fastening the cufflinks on his shirt.

'You what?'

Ste turned to face him, nose scrunched up with a shocked and confused expression on his face.

'It was a joke Steven' Brendan smirked as he finished the last cufflink and closed the gap between himself and Ste who was only half dressed, leaving him shirtless and exposed to Brendan.

Brendan circled his arms around Ste's waist making Ste shiver with butterflies. Brendan still made him feel like he was sixteen years old on a first date. They'd never become one of those boring middle aged couples, they knew what made each other tick, knew how to constantly elicit reactions from each other making everything fresh and exciting.

Brendan licked a trail from the bottom of Ste's neck up to the underneath of his chin, Ste tilting his head back to give him more access.

'Ye taste good' Brendan crooned, the taste of Steven's shower gel on his tongue.

'I think tonight's dessert is gonna taste even better' he flirted back.

'Now is that so?' Brendan raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips.

'Can't wait.'

He gave Ste a blink and you'll miss it kiss on the lips, hurriedly moving over to the bed to locate the t shirt Ste had laid out to wear, throwing it over to him to signal to finish getting ready.

Ste couldn't help but pout. Brendan was such a tease, working him up like this, but Ste knew it was probably a bit risky trying to do anything with Nate and Cheryl just outside in the living room. He focused on finishing getting ready, body thrumming with excitement for a whole romantic evening with just him and Brendan. It felt like ages since they'd done this, even before the arrival of Stendan the majority of the time they'd decided to spend night's in, always too driven by lust to want to leave the house. But now, they were both dressed up smart, and Ste couldn't wait to parade around on the arm of Brendan Brady, _his _Brendan, and now the father of his child. The beam on Ste's face matched the swell of pride in his chest.

'Ste, everythin's gonna be fine!' Cheryl reassured as she had to practically push Ste out of his own front door.

'Make him enjoy himself Bren' Cheryl winked, 'and you too…now get out of here.'

She placed a kiss on Brendan's cheek before closing the door on the two of them.

'So where are ya takin me then?' Ste grinned at Brendan as he began to relax in the car.

'Depends…..what do'ya fancy?'

'You!' Ste replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

Brendan had to laugh and gave him a small shove on the knee.

'I was talkin about the food Steven.'

'Oooh there's that new Italian just opened up on the high street' Ste's eyes lit up.

'Let's go there then' Brendan stated matter of fact.

The car slowed to a stop as Brendan reversed in to a nearby parking space, Ste looking anxious as ever to get out of the car to start their first date in months.

'Have I told ya how good you look tonight?' Brendan asked Ste as he locked up the car.

'Oh stop it ya big softy! You'll make me blush!'

The huge grin on Ste's face however told Brendan that he'd said exactly the right thing.

Brendan placed his hand on the small of Ste's back as he guided them through the entrance of the restaurant, one of those posh places that was entirely glass fronted. A friendly looking waiter showed them to their table and left them to mull over a drinks menu.

'Will you drink some wine if I order some?' Brendan asked Ste looking over the top of the menu.

Ste wrinkled his nose slightly before agreeing, deciding that maybe he should try and widen his tastes rather than just sticking to beer like a teenager.

Brendan ordered a bottle of malbec, Ste had no idea what it was until the red liquid was poured in to his glass which he hesitantly sipped at.

'Don't be such a wuss' Brendan chuckled.

'Oh shu'p Mr Sophisticated!'

'Last time I checked, the surname was Brady.'

'Oh very funny!'

Ste playfully kicked Brendan's leg under the table.

'Seems like ages since we've been out' Ste pondered.

'S'what happens when you're getting old and have a family' Brendan winked.

'Well I wouldn't change it for the world' Ste smiled, reaching over to squeeze Brendan's hand on top of the table. A few years ago Brendan would have shrinked back from such public displays of affection, but Ste could now relish in how Brendan was a changed man, so open, allowing the whole world to see how in love they are.

'Are you ready to order gentleman?'

The waiter brought both men out of their daydream.

'You decided Steven?' Brendan asked.

'Ermm….you order first, then I'll have chosen by then.'

'Ok…I'll have the steak please…medium rare.'

'And for you sir?' The waiter turned to Ste.

'Think I'll have the burger, but can you make sure it's well-done please?'

Brendan smirked at Ste's disdain for meat with any hint of pink in it, without a bit of blood, it wasn't meat as far as Brendan was concerned.

Brendan's belch signified the end of a very good meal. Ste dabbed tentatively at his own mouth with a napkin as he shook his head at Brendan's bad manners, still however unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face at the man he loved.

The wine bottle was now drained, and Ste's cheeks had turned pink from consuming the majority of it as Brendan was driving.

'Ya know that wine's well good actually' he stated as he finished the dregs from his glass.

'Not a wine kinda man me, but that were dead nice.'

Brendan smiled at him appreciatively, he loved the way Ste turned so naïve when he'd had too much to drink, reminded him of the old days when they used to stay at the club after hours, drinking the night away, followed by other things of course.

Brendan called the waiter over, asking for the bill.

'Aren't ya gonna let me look at the dessert menu Bren?' Ste whined.

'All the dessert you're gonna need is right in front of ye' Brendan said so matter of factly that it made Ste blush profusely.

'Then let's go then.'

Ste hurriedly pushed his chair back to leave the table, grabbing at Brendan's hand while he was digging out a wad of notes from his wallet to leave on the dish, not worrying about waiting for change. Ste was practically pulling him out of the restaurant and towards the car, eager to get home.

When they got home Brendan unlocked the front door and was instantly met with silence, signifying that baby and guests were all sound asleep.

He made his way in to the kitchen, locating the whiskey bottle to pour a shot. Ste was getting impatient, not able to keep his hands off of him while he drank his drink. Admitting defeat, he grabbed the bottle in one hand, Steven's hand in the other, and strode towards the bedroom thankful that Cheryl said she would put Stendan's cot in her room for the night.

Brendan was now perched on the end of the bed pouring out another volume of whiskey while Ste was knelt on the bed behind him, hands massaging his shoulders, every so often creeping down the front of his torso.

Brendan enjoyed teasing him, delaying the inevitable so that Ste would become so worked up he would literally be begging him. He gulped his drink down as Ste leant down and began to nibble along the tops of his ears, Ste thought he was in control, but he was putty in Brendan's hands.

Brendan pretended he was ignoring Ste's advances, when deep down it was stirring something thrilling in his groin. After a while Ste became inpatient and decided to straddle Brendan's lap, prising the glass from his hands and taking a sip himself before instantly plunging his tongue in to Brendan's mouth, making sure that Brendan could taste the alcohol passing between them.

Continuing the kiss, Ste felt his hand down to Brendan's crotch, moaning in to his mouth as he felt how hard Brendan already was through his trousers. Brendan shifted himself forward, trying to create more friction with Ste's hand but Ste had other ideas. He wanted to be in control tonight, wanted to make Brendan feel so good.

Lips still attached, Ste pushed Brendan backwards so that he was lying down on the bed, Ste on top of him. Ste broke the kiss to pull his own t shirt off over his head, then pinning Brendan's hands up on to the pillow as he'd started to stroke up and down Ste's sides.

'Not tonight mister' Ste whispered in his ear.

Brendan smirked obligingly, knowing it would be worth his while to give Ste the occasional moments of control in the bedroom.

Ste began to slowly thrust himself over Brendan's groin, humping him dry with both of them still trousered. The sounds that came from Brendan's mouth spurred Ste on all the more until he decided that it would be illegal to keep Brendan clothed any longer.

He stripped Brendan naked before removing his own jeans and boxers, all the while Brendan laid back obediently, watching intently without moving a muscle.

Ste took Brendan's length in his hand, stroking him from root to tip making Brendan purr in approval. He continued the strokes whilst joining with his tongue, eventually engulfing his lips around Brendan's girth, slurping obscenely. Brendan writhed underneath him on the bed, breaths becoming shallow.

Ste crawled up the bed, still straddling Brendan, rewarding him with a passionate kiss. Brendan could taste his own pre-come and decided it was Steven's turn for some pleasure.

Brendan rolled Ste over on to his back, still absorbed in the kiss, eventually breaking away with panting breaths.

Brendan hooked Ste's naked legs over his shoulders, positioning his face in front of his hole, blowing gently over the puckered skin making Ste shiver and moan. Brendan lubed him up with his own tongue, licking and sucking over the rim turning Ste in to a horny mess.

'Bren….Bren please…..'

Brendan knew what he wanted, and he was just as desperate.

Pushing in to Steven's entrance, both let out a passionate moan, Brendan's arms either side of Steven's head, while Steven gripped on to his shoulders, body bending to Brendan's every will.

The thrusts soon became erratic, the fast pace echoed in the squeaking of the mattress springs. Brendan eventually had to close a hand around Ste's mouth, too concerned about waking his sister and brother-in-law. As much as Cheryl embraced her brother's sexuality, Brendan really didn't want her to have to hear it for herself.

Beads of sweat began to form over the mens' bodies, Brendan now had Steven on his hands and knees, taking him from behind.

'Fuck! Oh my….fuckin hell I love you Brendan!' Steven was cursing.

'Steven I…..'

Brendan tried to stifle his moans as his orgasm ripped through him. He pulled out just in time to spunk all over Ste's hole which soon spurred Ste on to have one of the best orgasms of his life.

Both flopped down on to the bed with the biggest grins, Ste's arms splayed across Brendan. Neither could say anything for a few minutes, still trying to catch their breath.

Ste's eyes began to close in worn out contentment, Brendan loved him like this, all high and sleepy post-orgasm. He kissed his forehead gently and pulled the covers up over both of them, hoping to catch some sleep before the eventful day ahead of them that he knew his sister probably had planned out.

**Not sure I'm 100% happy with this chapter but I really wanted to get it published once and for all. Hope it was enjoyable though.**

**I promise a lot more Cheryl and Nate in the next chapter.**

**Also, another big thank you to Gay Love Fan Art on tumblr for the amazing cover photo which I love lots and lots :D**


End file.
